In video processing and use, it is often desirable to create a repeating video. Conventional techniques for creating a repeating video produce repeating videos which, upon reaching an end and restarting, do so in a manner which appears rough, jumpy, and unnatural. Some conventional techniques generate videos which appear to teleport at least one depicted object during the transition from the end of the video to the start of the video. Teleportation results from misalignment of an object in an end frame of the video relative to a position of the object in a start frame of the video. Conventional techniques for creating a repeating video can cause teleportation for various reasons, such as changes in lighting of the object between the end frame of the video and the start frame of the video. For example, some conventional techniques generate a repeating video of a pendulum which, upon reaching an end and restarting, suddenly appears to reverse direction mid-swing. Conventional techniques also require high levels of processing power due to processing large amounts of data. For example, conventional techniques for creating a repeating video can require dozens of iterations of analyzing all pixels in all frames of a candidate video to be converted into the repeating video.